


Been Expecting You

by holls



Series: Unexpecting [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holls/pseuds/holls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty has some one on one time with his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Expecting You

**Author's Note:**

> This actually takes place during 'Unexpecting'.

Scotty wasn't sure how many hours he'd spent working on the fusion reactors, having lost track when the third group shift of the day reported for duty. By the end, he refused to take even a short break, determined to just finish so he could go back to his quarters and rest. He knew Pavel would be worried, and that the only reason the ensign hadn't come down to nag him about eating or resting was the fact that he'd been placed on very strict bed rest.

By the time he was done, Scotty stumbled to his feet and left engineering with barely a word. His stomach was growling, his back aching, and his mood was sour. He'd promised Pavel he would only be an hour or two late, and thanks to the inept idiots he'd been assigned to work with, he'd had to undo the work of five people as well as complete the work of six. He wouldn't blame Pavel for being furious or frustrated, and he knew he'd have to suppress his own urge to punch something to let Pavel vent.

Punching in the door code at his quarters, he stepped inside, prepared to face his irritated husband, but he was only greeted by silence. The lights were on, and he could hear the low sound of voices, hollow and obviously recorded, but Pavel wasn't calling out to him.

"Pasha?" Scotty called out, kicking off his boots as he began to tug his shirt up and over his head. "Pasha, if you're mad, I'm s-"

He caught sight of a pale foot draped over the side of their couch as he approached it, peering over the back and smiling at the sight of Pavel curled up, fast asleep, his arm cradling his round stomach. A blanket was half pulled around his shoulders and his glasses askew from the throw pillow his head was resting on, it was obvious that he hadn't meant to fall asleep here. More than likely, he'd been waiting up for Scotty, which only served to make the man feel more guilty.

"My little Pasha, you silly thing," Scotty sighed, switching off the view screen and carefully removing his glasses, setting them on a shelf. "Come on, then..."

He slid his arms under his husband, lifting him with a bit of a grunt, trying to balance his weight as he walked him over to the bed. This was so much easier when he wasn't thirty four weeks pregnant, though Scotty would never complain. He didn't want to give Pavel a complex about his weight at this point, he liked that his young husband didn't feel self conscious about it. Then again, Scotty had made a constant point of telling him how proud he was of him through all of this, and how beautiful and sexy he still was.

Setting Pavel into bed, Scotty was about to pull the blankets up over him when he saw a roll of movement in his abdomen. His eyes moved up to Pavel's face, expecting him to wake as he usually did when Robbie began to move, but he didn't budge.

"Go back to sleep, Robbie, you'll wake your Papa up," Scotty whispered, smiling a little as he began to strip out of his uniform, tossing it on the floor. He watched as Robbie seemed to respond by pushing out again. "Cheeky monkey, not listening to me already, are you?"

He climbed onto the bed, lying on his stomach and resting his cheek against the spot where Robbie had kicked last. He did this often when Pavel was awake, he'd read that Robbie could hear him, and would recognize his voice if he spoke to him in utero and find it comforting after he was born. It was a bit different with Pavel being asleep, though, like a private moment between father and son.

" Robbie...it's your Da..." he whispered, feeling Robbie move under his cheek, his hand stroking the front of Pavel's stomach. "I hope you've been kind to your Papa today, I haven't been around unfortunately, and he needs at least one of us to not be mad at. It's not that I didn't want to be here, my work kept me away, and I can't promise that won't happen again..."

He felt guilty for a moment, his hand pausing on Pavel's stomach until he felt movement against his palm. He smiled softly, resuming the gentle massage, wondering if Robbie was even aware of it.

"I will always make time for you, both of you, you and your Papa are the most important things in my life. Don't you ever think that I put anything else before you in my heart, my work means a lot to me, but you're my biggest accomplishment...my little Robbie..." he planted a soft kiss against Pavel's skin. "I love you so much already, I don't know how I'm ever going to say no to you. God help me if you look like your Papa, I'll be done for before I even start..."

He felt Robbie push against his hand again, chuckling quietly.

"I keep wondering what you'll be like, and you've probably heard me say to your Papa, but I want you to be like him, you're so lucky to have him as your father," Scotty said, tracing his finger over a protruding spot that could have been an elbow or a foot, he really couldn't tell them apart. "I will love you no matter who you are, Robbie, but I pray you're like him...he's so brilliant, and humble, and kind. He's...he's this beautiful ray of sunshine that I can't believe I was lucky enough to catch, and every single day of our lives together, I'm thankful for him. And now he's giving me you, there aren't words for that, there's no way I could ever completely express my gratitude..."

Scotty hadn't realized there were tears in his eyes until one slid down his temple.

"Not much longer, Robbie," he whispered. "Just a few more weeks and we'll finally get to meet face to face, and I'll be able to hold you, and I'll be more than just a voice. I feel like I've been waiting my entire life for you, I can't wait much more..."

He paused when he felt Pavel begin to stir, pressing one last kiss to his stomach before moving up the bed to wrap his arms around his husband and apologize for not being there sooner.

***

Scotty wasn't prepared for the rush of emotion he felt at the sound of Robbie's first cries. Amidst the mayhem of doctors and nurses swarming around Pavel while he held his husband's hand, he'd been so focused on telling his husband how well he was doing to realize that his son had been born until he heard him. That tiny desperate wail cut through Scotty's heart, and he was immediately in tears.

He was a father.

His arms were trembling as the nurse handed him his son, swaddled in a pale green blanket wearing a small matching wool hat, but the moment he felt Robbie's weight, they stilled. Holding his breath, he stared down at the tiny pink face in utter awe, knowing in that moment that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his son.

"Hello, Robbie..." Scotty whispered, laughing softly, the tears coming faster now. "It's me...it's your Da...."

He wasn't just a voice any more, and Robbie was no longer a figment of his imagination. He was here in his arms, tiny and almost weightless, and more perfect than he could have imagined. He didn't know which one of them he looked like though he was was certain the tiny pink mouth was inherited from Pavel.

"Pasha...Pasha, thank you..." Holding his son out for his husband to see, Scotty kissed Pavel's temple as they both wept. "I love you so much, I love you both so much."

After that, it dissolved into a blur. Robbie's welcoming had been a beautifully chaotic event. Both Pavel and Scotty had wanted everyone there, and they'd gotten their wish. In the first few hours of his life, Robbie had been held and admired by the people closest to them, the new proud parents congratulated over and over. By the time everyone was ushered out, Pavel had passed out from a mix of utter exhaustion and the medication in his system, leaving Scotty alone for the first time with his new son.

As he lay on the cot that the nurses had brought in for him, Scotty looked down at Robbie nestled in the crook of his arm. He had just woken up from a nap, his eyes open and turned towards the lamp on the table beside them, making tiny grunting noises.

"Is it bothering you? Let your Da take care of that," Scotty whispered, ready to reach over and turn the lamp off when he froze. As Robbie turned his head, he could get a better glimpse of his eyes, a dark grey-ish blue, but with a small shadow on the one iris. Leaning in closer, Scotty slowly smiled as he realized the shadow was a tiny patch of brown.

"...you've got my eyes, little man..." he laughed softly as he flicked off the light, kissing the top of Robbie's head as he breathed in the smell of his newborn son. "My little Robbie..."


End file.
